


The only time she...

by Bunnariacchi



Series: Vecchi kingdom, [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnariacchi/pseuds/Bunnariacchi
Summary: Hello, I hate my characters and I love to make them suffer.Also this is super duper short.





	The only time she...

I got the hit meant for Dulce  
“The future I once envisioned”  
Everything was white  
I couldn't hear anything  
...and a dull ache made itself present in my stomach.  
“The feelings I felt once”  
I turned to see Dulce, she was shaking, but fine.  
I’m so happy she’s fine but…  
The baby I was…  
“The vision I once saw”  
I dropped to the floor, I’m getting sleepy.  
A bunch of images showed up behind my eyelids.  
Ah, so that’s what…that’s who I was…I’m so glad this time I didn’t…  
But, still….  
I’m so sorry, me.  
“They suddenly came rushing to me and I don’t know why"

-BIG SISTER!-

**Author's Note:**

> I love my characters, but BOY DO I LOVE TO SUFFER SO THEY HAVE TO SUFFER TOO  
> I'm sorry little beautiful stars child for doing this to you but if I didn't, then there wouldn't be plot.  
> The song and lyrics (I used) and this is based on is "A sentimental hunch" from BuzzG, they did it for Neon Genesis IMPACTS.


End file.
